Analise critica
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Hermione Grander esta em uma situação improvável e decide analisar criticamente todo o ocorrido,até porque tem coisas que tem que ser analisadas cuidadosamente e Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tendo sexo com certeza é uma dessas coisas.Por favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:** Analise Critica.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

**Advertência:**Yaoi e Lemon,Você foi avisado,expectadora, palavreado sujo, Lemon praticamente o capitulo todo você foi avisado.!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Hermione Grander esta em uma situação improvável e decide analisar criticamente todo o ocorrido,até porque tem coisas que tem que ser analisadas cuidadosamente e Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tendo sexo com certeza é uma dessas coisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione como monitora de Hogwarts tinha certas tarefas a cumprir e patrulhar,a noite,os corredores era uma delas,fazendo a patrulha ela pensava em como as coisas estavam tranquilas desde a derrota de Voldemort,a sete meses atras,tudo parecia ter entrado nos trilhos no mundo bruxo.E tudo estava bem calmo,bem tão calmo como se viver no mundo da magia poderia ser.

Ouvindo um gemido no próximo corredor Hermione decidiu investigar,talvez alguém estava com dor ou um estudante fora da cama era seu dever saber o que estava acontecendo e nada a preparou para o que estava preste a ver.

Ali no meio do corredor para qualquer um ver (se anda-se pelos corredores a altas horas da noite)estavam os dois maiores inimigos de Hogwarts Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estavam dando um amasso muito,e ela queria dizer MUITO,quente mesmo.

Hermione rapidamente quanto possível para não fazer barulho ela correu para trás de uma estatua onde poderia ter uma boa vista sobre os dois sem que seja notada a sua existência.

Ela viu como seu melhor amigo estava prensado na parede por Malfoy com seus braços e pernas em torno do menino mais velho,ela podia ver a luta,incrível, fantasia,linda e sensual dos inimigos pela dominância no beijo.

Hermione se beliscou para ver se isso estava mesmo acontecendo aquilo diante de seus olhos,ela não havia visto isso chegando e se tinha uma coisa que Hermione se orgulhava era de sempre estar preparada para qualquer coisa e essa com certeza não era uma delas.

Voltando seus olhos para o Beijo que só ficava mais e mais intenso a cada segundo,Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha ela sabia que deveria sair dali ou fazer sua presença conhecida mais vendo a química em que os dois estavam ela decidiu ir contra esse tinha outra coisa que Hermione sabia bem é que quando se descobre uma coisa nova você tem que analisa-la criticamente e esse era um acontecimento que merecia a sua atenção,ver se eles eram seguros...e não tinha abuso de poder...e se era seguro em tudo e isso ela só iria descobrir se continuar analisando os seus objetos de estudo.

Criticamente é claro.

No momento em que ela tomava essa pequena Harry e Malfoy quebraram o beijo e olharam um nos olhos do outro por um momento os lábios um pouco vermelhos e inchados e o desejo saia dos dois em ondas,Então Malfoy rapidamente começou a trassar a língua no pescoço de Harry.

"Então,Harry,ainda bravo comigo por ter desmarcado o nosso encontro mais cedo?" A voz de Draco era a mesma arrogância que Hermione sempre escutara,mais também com desejo,luxuria,e outra coisa que Hermione não podia identificar.

Harry puxou Malfoy para mais perto de si mesmo que não tinha mais jeito para ficarem mais perto pelos olhos de observadores (leia-se:os olhos de Hermione) e lambeu os lábios sensualmente.

"Sim,Dray,eu estou zangado por você ter cancelado o nosso encontro por causa de um dia de compras com Pankison"Harry trassou a linga pelos lábios e Hermione viu como os olhos de Malfoy seguia cada movimento dela."Fiquei com tanta raiva"Harry esfregou seus corpo juntos"Eu precisava tanto de você essa tarde,Dray, você não sabe como a minha necessidade de ter você me fodendo estava alta.Tão grande."

Malfoy gemeu enquanto Harry se insinuava de maneira tão descarada e Hermione se perguntou quando seu doce e inocente Harry aprendeu uma palavreado tão sujo.O choque por ter ouvido isso de seu melhor amigo,esse não era o Harry que ela conhecia,o menino que ela conhecia era muito lento para perceber o interesse das pessoas,ficava vermelho com a menor das insinuações e nunca falava palavras sujas,nunca.

Mas também o Harry que ela conhecia odiava Draco Malfoy,então não deve realmente contar alguma coisa Hermione fez uma nota para si mesma de analisar seu amigo bem mais de perto de agora em dessa nota Harry voltou seus olhos para os dois ela queria pegar todos os detalhes ela não poderia se distrair assim.

Malfoy percorria com a língua o pescoço de Harry e indo para o ouvido enquanto Harry se ocupava de tirar a capa dele gemendo obscenamente quando Malfoy enfiou a língua dentro do seu ouvido o que claramente era um avido do que ria acontecer logo mais,ele desceu com as mãos pela coluna de Harry e parou em suas nádegas as apertando-as e massageando-as.

Hermione teve que morder os lábios com força quando viu Harry colocar a mão dentro da calça de Malfoy e começou a movimenta-la para cima e para baixo,se Hermione podia ver bem, fazendo Draco jogar a cabeça para trás e se o jeito que ele se esfregou em Harry queria dizer,para Hermione,era para não para o que estava fazendo.

Hermione não podia deixar de notar como os dois eram perfeitos juntos,iguais e opostos,o contraste era incrível Malfoy com o cabelo loiro platinado,alto e musculoso(ela via agora que Harry havia tirado a sua capa) e olhos de um belíssimo prata.Já Harry com sua estatura menos os cabelos pretos que estava jogado para todas as direções(ainda mais depois do amasso que ele e Malfoy tiveram agora pouco),baixo e físico mais delicado embora claramente masculino,e olhos de um verde incrível.

Hermione notou como Malfoy endureceu e parecia perto da...ahan...libertação Harry parecia chegar a mesma conclusão porque tirou a mão da calça do príncipe da Sonserina com um sorriso malicioso

"Agora Dray,nós não queremos que você venha agora não é?Eu estou em tão grande necessidade de te-lo dentro de mim,você não vai me decepcionar agora vindo tão cedo não é querido?"Harry parecia tão inocente falando aquelas coisas impertinentes que só tornava a coisa mais sensual para a nossa querida expectadora e Draco parecia concordar.

"Meu Harry estamos impertinentes hoje não estamos?"

"Dray,por favor preciso senti-lo...toque-me,faça qualquer coisa mais eu preciso de você agora."

A necessidade na voz de Harry era em extremo visível e Hermione brevemente se perguntou se seu melhor amigo estava sobre a maldição impérios,mais rapidamente descartou essa possibilidade já que Harry podia combate-la facilmente.

Draco beijou Harry de calmamente,com uma ternura que Hermione não achou que existia no príncipe de gelo da Sonserina.

Draco com os dedos agueis tirou a capa e a camisa de Harry e com a boca começou a chupar seu pescoço e indo em direção ao mamilo chupando e marcando cada parte do corpo de Harry em que chegava com a boca ele desceu ainda mais chegando ao umbigo e reunindo uma grande quantidade de saliva ali fazendo Harry se contorcer e gemer a cada implicação.

Hermione poderia deixar que a técnica de provocação de Malfoy era boa,Merlim muito boa mesmo,ela mesmo se sentia um pouco exitada (leia-se muito) mais como não ser?isso que acontecia a sua frente era pornografia realmente,melhor do que pornografia...ela não deveria estar vendo Harry fazer essas coisas era errado,mais para o bem da sua lógica ela iria fazer esse imenso sacrifício de ver essas cenas quentes que seus objetos de estudos faziam, pela sua analise e lógica é claro...

Malfoy se ajoelhou na frente de Harry e abriu sua calça com os dentes rapidamente e quando a puxava para baixo congelou por um segundo e olhou para Harry maliciosamente.

"Não cueca,Potty?"Perguntou o menino mais velho sarcasticamente.

"Dray,não brinque comigo,estive tão duro durante todo o dia,Por favor Dray sem mais provocações"

"Você ficou duro o dia toda,amante,tão duro que decidiu se livrar da cueca que usava para não ter incomodo?Tão duro...tão meu."

Draco rapidamente retirou a calça de Harry e Hermione esqueceu de como respirar, Harry era enorme,Merlin muito grande mesmo se as fofoqueiras descobrisse o tamanho que Harry tinha isso seria assunto o ano e não mais, ela viu Draco tomar o comprimento de Harry na boca e chupa-lo enquanto tocava em suas bolas.

Se antes Harry gemia obscenamente os sons que ele fazia agora não tinha um nome para ser dado,Harry não se contia em gemer e Draco parecia deliciado com os som que seu amante fazia.

"Ah...Draco...mais...tão bom...mais...me sinto tão bem..."

Draco começou a cantarolar em trono do pau de Harry e Hermione estava muito vermelha coim isso,ela não era ignorante sobre o sexo gay,mas vê-los fazendo era incrível e mais erótico do que ela havia visto na sua vida.

"Ah...ah...ma-mais...ma..is.."Harry gemia ja roucamente,Hermione viu quando Malfoy puxou a varinha fazendo o resto das suas roupas desapareceram e Hermione pensou que poderia desmaiar com aquela imagem,esses dois pareciam ter saído de um filme pornográfico já que Draco era tão grande quanto Harry e isso não era pouco,não.

"Tomando nota de todo o eixo,para sua lógica é claro,que estavam totalmente duro os dois deveriam ter pelo menos 21 cm de comprimento e 8 de espessura se não mais."

"Draco eu vou...eu vou..."

Draco chupou com mais vigor e o incentivando a vir e Hermione viu como seu amigo se desmanchou na boca do príncipe de gelo e como Draco engolia o seme de seu amante e viu também que se não fosse por Draco,Harry teria caído mais ele o segurou no lugar.

Draco soltou o pênis flácido de seu amante depois de engolir cada gota da semente de Harry e se levantar beijando Harry ternamente e olham dos olhos um do outro que parecia refletir um ao ,luxuria,carinho,amor.

Hermione teve a sua prova agora os dois realmente se amavam isto estava escrito em seus olhos e rostos naquele momento,os dois realmente se amavam e ela poderia sair dali com essa conclusão tudo já estava comprovado sua lógica...

Mais novamente ela tinha que ver se não tinha abusos em toda a relação física até porque muitos casais que se amavam também tinha uma relação desigual na parte sexual aonde um dos parceiros poderiam tirar proveito um do outro de uma forma negativa e isso para ela tinha que continuar observando a interação dos dois.

Pelo bem dos seus estudos é claro.

"Dray,Por favor esperei tanto tempo...por favor faça amor comigo."

"Tudo o que você quiser,meu Harry!".

Draco o beijou ternamente enquanto se colocava entre as pernas no menor.E Harry se logo cursou as pernas no tronco de Draco posicionando o pênis de Draco em sua entrada com um feitiço de lubrificante e preparatório Draco entrou de uma soltou um gemido de dor e prazer,enquanto Draco o deixava se acostumar com a ENORME intrusão.

Quando Harry tinha se acostumado Draco começou a se mover lenta e ritma mente aumentando o ritmo gradualmente.

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena que ocorria a sua frente,era surreal e incrível,ela notou as pequenas coisas no sexo alucinante que estava acontecendo ,as pequenas coisas que muitos poderiam deixar de fora e olhar para isso apenas como prazer carnal.

Como o jeito que Draco se segurava Harry com cuidado,como suas mãos percorriam seu corpo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele poderia encontrar ou o jeito que eles olhavam um para o outro e Ela se sentia honrada por poder ver os dois inimigos em um amor tão bonito.

Gemidos eram lançados ao vento com varias palavras como..._Mais rápido,Foda-se,Você é muito apertado,Me sinto tão bem,Isso é tão gostoso..._com gritos de amor e gemidos sonoros que deveriam ter acordado todo o castelo mais não fizeram.

Hermione via tudo com incredulidade e admiração,e se perguntando como os dois ainda não estavam roucos com a tamanha vocalidade de suas ações,e nenhum parecia ter vontade de se conter,ela viu quando Harry veio a segunda vez gemendo o nome de Draco e Malfoy alguns segundos depois gemendo o nome de seu amante bem como.

Ela olhou admirada como os seus objetos de estudo se recuperavam sempre tocando um no outro com carinho e amor com beijos,os dois extremamente felizes depois de algum tempo de carinho os dois se separaram e realizaram feitiços de limpeza e se vestiram.

Ainda com carinho Harry e Draco combinaram de voar no campo de quadribol em duas noites se despediram e cada um segui o caminho para seu saiu lentamente do local em que estava escondida e olhou para o corredor vazio em que a poucos momentos foi o palco de um grande momento de paixão.

A sua lógica era agora confirmada Harry e Draco(que deixou de ser Malfoy em meio ao momento de carinho entre ele e o seu melhor amigo) se amavam e toda a sua analise e lógica confirmava que estava tudo bem com esse relacionamento e nada iria mudar a sua lógica.

Andando satisfeita para a torre da grifinória depois dessa conclusão,Hermione sabia que precisava de um banho por uma pequena reação adversa a sua pesquisa e ela apenas lamentou que nunca mais poderia assistir seus objetos de estudo de um modo tão intimo novamente.

Então do nada parou abruptamente é claro que ela teria que ver mais,ela não poderia basear toda a sua analise por apenas uma pesquisa ninguém poderia tirar conclusões tão fortes com apenas uma vez de analises,ela não era assim e não se deixaria levar por seus sentimentos só porque eram bonitos juntos.

Determinada ela iria para esse encontro a dois dias no campo de quadribol,ela tinha que chegar a uma base muito consistente dessa situação e para isso deveria analisar muitas vezes seus objetos de estudos tantas quantos fosse preciso para chegar a uma base sólida.

Umas 30 no minimo para se ter uma conclusão satisfatória.

Claro apenas para ela ter certeza da situação antes de chegar a uma conclusão.

Isso é claro era apenas uma analise puramente critica sobre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter sem nenhum sentimento seu,ou desejo, era apenas uma pequena tese e conclusão lógica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Vocês gostaram?esse foi meu segundo Lemon,esteve bom?por favor me mande seu comentário. :)


End file.
